Gertrude's Cat/Transcript
Starting Out *'Player:' Hello, are you ok? *'Gertrude:' Do I look ok? Those kids drive me crazy. *'Gertrude:' I'm sorry. It's just that I've lost her. *'Player:' Lost whom? *'Gertrude:' Fluffs, poor Fluffs. She never hurt anyone. *'Player:' Who's Fluffs? *'Gertrude:' My beloved feline friend, Fluffs. She's been purring by my side for almost a decade. Please, could you go and search for her while I take care of the Children? **'Player:' Well, I suppose I could, though I'd need more details. ***'Gertrude:' Really? Thank you so much! I really have no idea where she could be! ***'Gertrude:' I think my sons, Shilop and Wilough, saw the cat last. They'll be out in the marketplace. ***'Player:' The marketplace? Which one would that be? It would help to know what they get up to, as well. ***'Gertrude:' Really? Well, I generally let them do what they want, so I've no idea exactly what they would be doing. They are good lads, though. I'm sure they are just watching the passers-by in Varrock Marketplace. ***'Gertrude:' Oh, to be young and carefree again! ***'Player:' Alright then. I'll see what I can do. Two young lads in Varrock Marketplace; I can only hope that there's no school rip passing through when I arrive. **'Player:' What's in it for me? ***'Gertrude:' I'm sorry, I'm too poor to pay you anything, the best I could offer is a warm meal. ***'Player:' Just a meal? It's not the best offer I've had, but I suppose I can help. ***'Gertrude:' I suppose I could give you some nice, yummy chocolate cake; maybe even a kitten too, if you seem like a nice sort. ***'Gertrude:' Is that something you could be persuaded with? **'Player:' Sorry, I'm too busy to play pet rescue. ***'Gertrude:' Well, okay then. I'll have to find someone else; someone less heartless. It will be on your conscience if a poor kitty is lost in the wilds, though. Looking for Information Gertrude *'Player:' Hello Gertrude. *'Gertrude:' Have you seen my poor Fluffs? *'Player:' I'm afraid not. *'Gertrude:' What about Shilop? *'Player:' No sign of him either. *'Gertrude:' Hmmmm, strange; he should be in Varrock Marketplace. Kanel *'Player:' Hello there. *'Kanel:' Hel-lo? *'Player:' Have you seen Fluffs? *'Kanel:' F-wuffs? *'Player:' She's your mummy's cat. *'Kanel:' Cat? *'Player:' Right. Bye Kanel. *'Kanel:' Me? Philop *'Player:' Hello, what's your name? *'Philop:' Gwwrr! *'Player:' Err, hello there. What's that you have there? *'Philop:' Gwwwrrr! Dwa-gon Gwwwwrrrr! *'Player:' What a nice dragon, have you seen Fluffs little boy? *'Philop:' Dwa-gon nasty, dwa-gon eat Fwuffs, gwwwrrr, hungwy chomp chomp! *'Player:' I see. I don't think this is the most helpful clue I have ever been given. *'Philop:' Gwwrr! Shilop/Wilough *'Player:' Hello there, I've been looking for you and it's important. *'Shilop:' I didn't mean to take it! I just forgot to pay. *'Player:' What? I'm trying to help your mum find some cat called Fluffs. *'Shilop:' Ohh...well, in that case I might be able to help, Fluffs followed me to my super secret hideout, I haven't seen her since. She's probably off eating small creatures somewhere. *'Player:' Where is this secret hideout? I really need to find that cat for your mum. *'Shilop:' If I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret. What if I need to escape from the law? I need a hideout. *'Player:' From my limited knowledge of the law, they are not usually involved in manhunts for children. *'Shilop:' Well, it's still mine anyway, I need a place to be alone sometimes. Those two little brothers at the house are just such babies. **'Player:' Tell me sonny, or I will inform your mum you are criminals. ***'Shilop:' W..wh..what?! Y..you wouldn't! Anyway, I'll deny it all and she'll be sure to believe me over some wandering killer like you. ***'Player' I'm an upstanding citizen! ***'Wilough:' I'm her darling boy and you'd have to forget about her rewarding you. Hop it snitch. ***'Shilop:' And I'm even more her favourite than he is! ***You decide it's best not to aggravate the repulsive boys any more. **'Player:' What will make you tell me? ***'Shilop:' Well...now you ask, I'm a bit short on cash. ***'Player:' How much? ***'Shilop:' 10 coins. ***'Wilough:' 10 coins?! ***'Wilough:' I'll handle this. ***'Wilough:' 100 coins should cover it. ***'Player:' 100 coins! What sort of expensive things do you need that badly? ***'Wilough:' Well I don't like chocolate and have you seen how much sweets cost to buy? ***'Player:' Why should I pay you then, can you answer that as easily? ***'Wilough:' Obviously you shouldn't pay that much, but I won't help otherwise. I never liked that cat anyway, fussy scratchy thing it is, so what do you say? ****'Player:' I'm not paying you a thing. *****'Wilough:' Okay then, I'll find another way to make money. You only have yourself to blame if I'm forced into a life of crime. ****'Player:' Okay then, I'll pay, but I'll want you to tell your mother what a nice person I am. *****'Wilough:' What? *****'Player:' I'll want you to tell your mother what a nice person I am so she rewards me for this search. *****'Wilough:' It's a deal. *****You give the lad 100 coins. *****'Player:' There you go, now where did you see Fluffs? *****'Shilop:' We hide out at the lumber mill to the north-east. Just beyond the Jolly Boar Inn. I saw Fluffs running around in there. Well, not so much running as plodding lazily, but you get the idea. *****'Player:' Anything else? *****'Wilough:' Well, technically you are trespassing inside there but no-one seems to care. You'll have to find the broken fence to get in. It will be a bit of a squeeze for a grown-up but I'm sure you can manage that. **'Player:' Well never mind, it's Fluff's loss. ***'Shilop:' I'm sure my mum will get over it. Return trip *'Player:' Where did you say you saw Fluffs? *'Shilop:' Weren't you listening? I saw the fleabag in the old Lumber Yard north-east of here. Walk past the Jolly Boar Inn and you should find it. Finding Fluffs Gertrude *'Player:' Hello Gertrude. *'Gertrude:' Hello again, did you manage to find Shilop? I can't keep an eye on him for the life of me. *'Player:' He does seem quite a handful. *'Gertrude:' You have no idea! Did he help at all? *'Player:' I think so. I'm just going to look now. *'Gertrude:' Thanks again, adventurer. Sawmill operator *'Player:' I have some questions about a cat. **'Sawmill operator:' A cat? What makes you ask about that? **'Player:' I'm looking for a cat named Fluffs and my sources tell me she may be in your sawmill. **'Sawmill operator:' Your sources? Who's been talking about my sawmill behind my back? This is a business, we don't have animals on the premises. Fluffs *''Attempting to pick up Fluffs'' **'Fluffs:' Hiss! **'Player:' Ouch! **Fluffs hisses but clearly wants something - maybe she is thirsty? *''Attempting to stroke Fluffs'' **'Fluffs:' Hiss! **'Player:' Ouch! **Perhaps Fluffs wants something - food or drink, maybe? *''Talking to Fluffs'' **Miaoww Returning to Gertrude *'Player:' Hello Gertrude. *'Gertrude:' Hello again, did you manage to find Shilop? I can't keep an eye on him for the life of me. *'Player:' He does seem quite a handful. *'Gertrude:' You have no idea! Did he help at all? *'Player:' Yes, I've found Fluffs! *'Gertrude:' That's great; where is she? *'Player:' She's still at the Lumber Yard. I think she may be hungry, thirsty or both. *'Gertrude:' Oh dear, oh dear! Maybe she's just hungry. She loves doogle sardines but I'm all out. *'Player:' Doogle sardines? *'Gertrude:' Yes, raw sardines seasoned with doogle leaves. Unfortunately, I've used all my doogles leaves, but you may find some on the bush out back. *'Player:' What if she is thirsty? *'Gertrude:' In that case, she'd probably like some milk. A bucketful would tempt her, I'm sure. *'Player:' It seems a rather large amount of milk for one small cat, but I'll give it a try. Back to Fluffs *''Using the milk on Fluffs'' **'Fluffs:' Mew! **'Player:' Progress at least. **Fluffs laps up the milk greedily. Then she mews at you again. *''Attempting to pick up Fluffs'' **'Fluffs:' Hiss! **'Player:' Ouch! **Fluffs hisses but clearly wants something - maybe she is hungry too? *''Attempting to stroke Fluffs'' **'Fluffs:' Hiss! **'Player:' Ouch! **Perhaps Fluffs wants something - food or drink, maybe? Gertrude (again) *'Player:' Hello again. *'Gertrude:' Hello. How's it going? Any luck? *'Player:' Yes, I've found Fluffs! *'Gertrude:' Well well, you are clever! Did you bring her back? *'Player:' Well, that's the thing, she refuses to leave. *'Gertrude:' Oh dear, oh dear! Maybe she's just hungry. She loves doogle sardines but I'm all out. *'Player:' Doogle sardines? *'Gertrude:' Yes, raw sardines seasoned with doogle leaves. Unfortunately, I've used all my doogles leaves, but you may find some on the bush out back. Feeding Fluffs *'Fluffs:' Mew! *'Player:' Progress, at least! *Fluffs devours the doogle sardine greedily. Then she mews at you again. *''Attempting to pick up Fluffs'' **'Fluffs:' Hiss! **'Player:' Ouch! **Fluffs seems afraid to leave. In the Lumber Lard below you can hear kittens mewing. Gertrude's advice *'Player:' Hi! *'Gertrude:' Hey traveller, did Fluffs eat the sardines? *'Player:' Yeah, she loved them, but she still won't leave. *'Gertrude:' Well that is strange, there must be a reason. The Three Little Kitties *''Searching a barrel'' **You search the barrel. **You find nothing. **You can hear kittens mewing close by... *''Searching a crate'' **You search the crate. **You find nothing. **You can hear kittens mewing close by... *'Searching an empty jiggling crate **You search the crate. **You find nothing. *'Searching the correct jiggling crate **You find three little kittens! You carefully place them in your backpack. This explains why Fluffs is so agitated. *''Dropping the kittens'' **You place the kittens on the floor. **'Kittens:' Mew! **The kittens have run off. *''Attempting to pick Fluffs up with the kittens.'' **'Fluffs:' Hiss! **'Player:' Ouch! **Fluffs looks pitifully towards your backpack. Family Reunited *'Fluffs:' Purr... *'Kittens:' Purr... *Fluffs has run off home with her offspring. Gertrude's Kitten *'Player:' Hello, Gertrude. Fluffs had run off with her kittens, lost them and I have now returned them to her. *'Gertrude:' Thank you! If you hadn't found her kittens then they would have died out there. I've got some presents for you in thanks for your help. *'Player:' That's ok, I like to do my bit. *'Gertrude:' I have no real material possessions but I do have kittens. I've cooked you some food too. *'Player:' You're going to give me a kitten? Thanks. *'Gertrude:' I would sell one to my cousin in West Ardougne, I hear there's a rat epidemic there but it's too far for me to travel, what with my boys and all. *'Gertrude:' Oh, by the way, the kitten can live in your backpack but, to ensure it grows, you must take it out, feed it and stroke it often. Congratulations, quest complete! Transcript